Witches Reunited
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: Rex Greene has taken the midnighters and a few others to his biological mother's family reunion, what will happen when dess, beth and cassie meet seth, collin and brady? companion story to lost and found and a family bond.
1. Rex on his way

"Come on slow pokes or we're gonna be late" Rex called, "oh yeah heaven forbid we be late for the great reunion" Dess mumbled, Rex had been going on about this big reunion of his mother's side of the family for months, "c'mon Dess, give the kid a break, he hasn't seen any of his relatives since he was eight" Constanza said putting her arm round her new friend's shoulders.

Constanza Grayfoot had finally found out about what her grandpa and cousins had been up to when Jess had accidentally let slip about why she had disappeared for nine months when she couldn't take Constanza's questioning, rather than wipe her memory Rex had suggested using her as an ally and so she now knew the truth and was accepted, if somewhat reluctantly, by the midnighters.

Rex had recently told them that the Greenes weren't his real family, they had adopted him when his mother and father separated their three sons in an attempt to keep them safe, this however was rather pointless as all three boys eventually came to harm in some form or another, the first born; Harry, very nearly died at the hands of dark wizard Lord Voldemort, Michael, the second of the trio was nearly murdered by a vampire friend of his foster parent Amelie; Oliver, who was jealous of the boy's humanity and attempted to turn him. And of course we all know the harm Rex came into; abusive foster father, the Halfling incident, need I say more? What very few people know is that the three boys have a legal adoptive family in the small town of Forks, Washington. Yes twilight fans I am talking about the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme adopted the triplets when they were two and a half, at the age of five the boys (half vampire, half Quileute wolf) joined the La Push pack, the youngest wolves (**author's note; see companion stories Lost and Found and A Family Bond for more details**) in history by eight years, at the age of eight Harry had announced that he wished to return to England to learn more of his parents deaths, the other two had agreed to return to their foster families in the south but all three boys continued to refer to Carlisle and Esme as Mom and Dad and wrote letters weekly. Rex had been back in Bixby for three months when he and Melissa first met and their story took off from there.

Now eighteen Rex was going to a reunion for his biological mother, Lilly Evans's side of the family, he had, as Constanza rightly said, not seen any of these people since the last reunion ten years previously but the people had stuck out in his mind clear as day; his three Italian uncles and their wives and children would be flying out from Volterra (could it be?, are Harry Potter, Michael Glass and Rex Greene related to the Volturi? Honest answer? Yes), his Aunt Lucy-Mae and Uncle Victor were coming all the way from Moscow with their two daughters and his aunt Mary and uncle Toby were at this very moment winging their way up from Sydney with son Aiden and his girlfriend Francesca. Even great aunt Madeleine (yes mad 'madie the mind caster' Madeleine Hayes) was being dragged at this very moment by Rex into the car and her estranged husband and daughters along with their own spouses and children were on their way from various parts of the UK to the fantastic destination of... Widow's Vale, New York were his aunt Selene and her son Cal were hosting the reunion with a little help from Cal's friends and half siblings all of whom were now perfectly chummy after having to work together to stop the evil resurrected sorceress Nimue from destroying all good wiccans and enslaving non wiccans.

Rex was at this moment both trying to force great aunt Madie into the car that was to take them all to the air port, and attempting to find his car keys, one of the reasons he had revealed his true nature as a vampire, werewolf hybrid was because his ever so fantastic and fabulously rich doctor of an adoptive father had not only given him driving lessons at the age of seven but had also more recently purchased him a car, a sleek black Ferrari to be precise.


	2. harry's coming

"Ron move your backside we're gonna miss the plane" Harry called as he, the Weasleys and Hermione dashed through the airport, "ok keep your hair on lion heart we're coming" Fred called using the annoying nickname he had come up with when it was discovered that Harry was a direct descendant of Goderick Gryffindor on his father's side.

After finally managing to get on the plane in time they settled down in their seats to sit out the long flight to Harry's mother's family's reunion in New York. Harry was very excited about this reunion because he hadn't seen any of his relatives or indeed his adoptive family and their friends who were also coming for about ten years having left when he was eight to find out more about his parents, he especially couldn't wait to see his triplet brothers Michael and Rex who he was looking forward to seeing in the flesh for the first time since they were eight, he had written and told them everything he had found out about their parents, not that he needed to; the three of them were telepathic between each other and as soon as one brother learned something the others immediately knew about it.

Hermione and Ron were sat next to him fingers intertwined, there was nothing romantic about this, Ron was holding Hermione's hand because even though he was very confident on a broom, this was his first time on a plane and he was terrified.


	3. Michael on the move

"Hey Shane aren't you ready yet?" Michael screeched up the stairs as his friend came out of the bedroom door, "yeah I'm ready man quit whining" Shane called as he stumbled down the stairs towards his half vampire, half werewolf best friend. The fact that Michael was half vampire and half werewolf was a bit of distress to Shane, it bothered Claire a little but not much and Eve was too happy about being Michael's soul mate (imprint) to care.

They were headed out of Morganville for the first time in Eve's life today, she had never left the vampire run, dark little town in Texas before but she had agreed to go with the others because she wanted to meet Michael's family and friends. They were headed to a small town in New York for the family reunion of Michael's mother's family.

Amelie had promised them that they would remember everything when they left and so today was the day that they were finally leaving for the east coast. Eve was excited but not as much as Michael, he especially couldn't wait to see Harry and Rex, he was also looking forward to seeing his adoptive family


	4. Triplets together at last

Three cars raced along the streets towards the house on the hill top, you would think the cars were all exactly the same the cars were identical, as were the drivers. Harry, Michael and Rex were running the cars flat out as they sped towards the reunion.

Harry, as in most things, arrived first with Michael and Rex close behind. The boys were even faster as they almost flew out of the cars and ran to hug each other. This was one of the rare times that you could tell the boys apart due to the fact that they were wearing different clothes, Harry was wearing his usual pastel t-shirt and white jeans but today he had a short leather jacket over it, Michael was wearing his red short sleeve shirt and blue denim jeans with a thigh length leather jacket and Rex was wearing his long sleeve black shirt and black jeans with a long leather jacket, all three jackets were black.

Just at that moment a shrill voice split the air "what the hell do you three think you're wearing?" it screeched, the triplets span round to face the source of the voice... a very short pixyish girl with gold eyes and short spiky black hair, in fact, had her eyes been green she could have passed for a twin with any one of the triplets, all of whom gulped at the sight of the insulted looking pixie.

"Alice" the triplets squeaked as the girl ran at vampire speed and stopped dead in front of them with a revolted look on her face.


End file.
